Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger: The Gokai Episode
'Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger: The Gokai Episode '(天装戦隊ゴセイジャー：座誤解エピソード Tensō Sentai Goseijā: Za Gokai Episōdo) is the final movie of Millennium series of Goseiger. With the new characters of the son of Samuel and Eureka Dillain Joo. On the returning characters Miru Benson and Anjangna and the others. Synopsis After the villains was all destroyed by all of the universe characters, GoseiRed fighting the new enemy Buraji-Genesis created by Burajin. He success destroy his clone and blew up into pieces. Only just the hologram background and misson completed. With his wife Eureka, Burajin calling Samuel and Eureka to eats breakfast. Except for his son Dillain Joo wait to first day of school. Burajin explained Samuel is the War Pirates comes to invade Earth like predecessor of Dimensional War Pirates. Meanwhile, Freddy, Fabia and Miru going to first day of school along with former enemy Anjangna. Samuel and Eureka going be late for first day of school with Dillain. His new teacher Terumi Afuro so much Samuel's and Eureka's shocked. Dillain and the others were playing together, but he starting to cry much as Samuel's surprised. He cheer him up to play and study the works. Terumi getting learned the Red Sentai Ranger then test his skills. Unfortunately, he scared by dangerous test. Terumi cheer him up and defeat the enemies. Samuel encouraged Dillain to fight the villains and monsters. Meanwhile, at the lab, Shadow creating the new monster named PsychoDarkRed the upgraded version of DarkRed then destroy Samuel the Red Ranger. Samuel and the gangs flashback from the pasts after defeat the every villains. Dillain met Miru and Anjangna and telling they want become the new Sentai teams. Peter warns Samuel the DarkRed was revived again. Dillian was still frightened because the monster is was DarkRed. The two civilzens was given the Pirate Phone except Dillian who scared by PsychoDarkRed. Terumi look the DarkRed fighting the two civilzens then transformed into new Ranger after he give the Gokai Key. Samuel encourage his son Dillain he must fight the PsychoDarkRed then he encouraged and giving the Pirate Phone and Gokai Key to defeat him. PsychoDarkRed is too strong and tried to defeat the new Ranger, but then shooting Pirate Gun thanks to Peter built the project. An angry PsychoDarkRed blasting him, but Dillian first transformation of new Sentai team Gokai Sentai Pirateger. The Pirategers taking fight PsychoDarkRed then he used another blast attack, but using Gokai Saber thanks to Peter built the sword project. After he was badly injured, Dillain convice Miru and Anjangna used the their primary weapons thanks to Peter built the new weapons then full attack him. When he finished, Dillain used the weapon to combine with two of them into Gokai Buster to destroy him for once. However, PsychoDarkRed is not defeated yet and used Bikkarium to enlarged and revealed himself as the monster form. The Pirategers won't stand the chance to defeat him, but Dillain calls them when the monsters is enlarged, he needs Gokai Animals. Dillain calling the new mecha Gokai Lion. Anjangna has one Gokai Drill, but except her who doen't have one. However, by the last year after lost their powers, The former Cure Black Misumi Nagisa help her after Peter built the new mecha and using Nagisa Soul to activated it. Gokai Lion aboard Dillain into the pilot room as well two friends. PsychoDarkRed managed to blast the Gokai Animals, but Gokai Lion slashing his personal weapon. He goes mad at them and blast with eyes, but Gokai Drill and Nagisa attack the monster form then turned back into his true form. Anjangna telling Dillain how to defeat him and Dillain has an idea then combine the primary Gokai Animals to formed Gokai Tanker to shoot him. PsychoDarkRed tried to blast him, but Dillain prepared the Gokai Tanker to transformed into new form Gokai Kaizoku to destroy him with Gokai Slash. However, he not finished yet, but the three Pirategers used Gokai Keys to hatch then revealed the cannons and defeat the PsychoDarkRed. They celebrate after he was defeated. Category:Celestial Armament Squadron Goseiger Category:Squadron Films